As an airbag for restraining an occupant in the event of a vehicle collision or the like, an airbag having a left airbag section and a right airbag section which are inflated, respectively, on the left side and the right side in front of the occupant and configured such that they are inflated by a common inflator is described in Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 2005-145226 and No. 2004-244005. FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-145226 shows a configuration in which an opening is provided in opposing faces of the left airbag section and the right airbag section, respectively, and peripheral portions of the openings of the left airbag section and the right airbag section are sewn together.
By sewing the peripheral portions of the openings on the opposing faces together in this way, a depth of a space portion opened toward the occupant generated between the left airbag section and the right airbag section becomes shallow. The depth of the space portion can be adjusted by selecting a position and size of the opening.
In FIGS. 9 and 10 in Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 2004-244005, it is described that a tether belt (suspension line) extends between a left side face of the left airbag section and a right side face of the right airbag section. In the figures, the suspension string is constituted by three suspension strings, namely, a left suspension string connecting a left side face of the left airbag section to the opposing face, a right suspension string connecting a right side face of the right airbag section to the opposing face, and a central suspension string connecting the opposing face of the left airbag section and the opposing face of the right airbag section. These three suspension strings are arranged in straight line states.
This airbag is folded and contained in a case, which is covered by a cover. If an inflator, that is, a gas generator is operated so as to expel gas in the event of a vehicle collision, the airbag pushes and opens the cover and is inflated toward the front of the occupant.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-145226
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-244005
In the above Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-145226, the airbag is constituted by four major panels, namely, right and left outside panels, an inside panel, and a base-end side panel, and many sewing processes are performed.
In the above Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-244005, the tether belt is constituted by three suspension strings arranged in straight line states, and sewing and attachment of the tether belt requires labor.